Rukaru Forever
by LeaveItOnMe
Summary: This Gakuen Alice Story,Starts at the 2 days before Hotaru's Birthday,Eventually Ruka will be noticed by the academy as Hotaru's girlfriend,but he isn't,Ruka also trys to ask Hotaru out on a date,and they normally would tell each other their love for each
1. Whats on October 25?

Setting:In the moring/Mikan was sleeptalking while Hotaru was already awake/

Hotaru:MMMIIIKKKAAANNN-shoots with baka gun-

Mikan wakes up…

Mikan:What was that for!?!

Hotaru:You were sleeptalking,baka.

Mikan:Was it loud?

Hotaru shoots Mikan again with baka gun for asking a stupid question.

Mikan STOP IT!!!

Hotaru:After the next 2 days,will be my birthday you moron.

Mikan:OW…forgot,sorry.

Mikan acts to not care and watches out for the baka gun

Hotaru:Its alright!

Mikan:WHAT!!!Why is it when I watch you to shoot me,you don't???WHY MMMEEE!

Mikan bumps her head on the wall several times while saying baka repeatedly

Hotaru:Baka…-sighs-

Ruka and Natsume comes in…

Natsume:Hi Hotaru and hi…huh?

Natsume looks at Mikan thinking…

Ruka:Hi Mikan!

Hotaru thinks of why there is no enough room for one more "HI" for her…

Hotaru:Hi Natsume,Ruka…

Ruka blushes

Natsume:Hey Polka-dot!

Mikan stops and thinks

Mikan:What?

Natsume:Nothing I thought you'd still be bumping your head until I'll call you

Mikan stares at Natsume…

Natsume:Mi-Mi-kan

Natsume's Thought(NT)

_I feel flame in my heart…huh is it?...no it can't be!_

End of NT

Ruka and Hotaru:huh?

Mikan:sorry!-pause-

Natsume tries to escape

Mikan:You called me Mikan!

Natsume:_uh_…SO!

Narumi comes

Narumi:Annoucement…oh you're here anyways

Hotaru:Get it over with!

Narumi:Since Hotaru's birthday will be after 2 days

Hotaru:Yes?

Narumi:Would you pls go out first to not hear the secret!

Hotaru's Thoughts(HT)

_Why did I have to bother anyways?_

End of HT

Hotaru goes out of room

Narumi:As I was saying Hotaru,ICE QUEEN(having that "duh" look)will be having her birthday on the next 2 days!

Ruka's Thought(RT)

_Her birthday?On 25!WHAT!_

End of RT

Ruka shouted

Ruka:I wanna be in it!

Narumi:The party?SURE!You could sit on her right hand while eating,you shall be one of the 3 prince to dance with her!

Mikan's Thought(MT)

_I knew it!He does likes Hotaru!_

End of MT

Natsume:Ruka do you mean…

Ruka:Shut it!

Mikan:Hey stop that!

NT

_Why is he being mean,why is she being nice?_

End of NT

Natsume:I will help decorate!

Mikan:Me too!

Narumi:Which reminds me,Mikan!

Mikan:Yes?

Narumi:You will be at Hotaru's Left hand!

Mikan:Why is that so?

Narumi:You're her best friend!

Natsume:Who will be dancing with her?

Narumi:Ruka(thinking of saying "of course"),Yuu-the class representative(having that "duh" look)and…

Natsume:Who,me?(thinking its "baka-ish"-my friend made baka-ish up sorry!)

Narumi:Ya,you,smart thinking!

Natsume:What!

MT

_What!Is Hotaru trying to get him from me,knowing how much I like him!_

End of MT

* * *

Wish you've liked it! 

My friend "JADE" made up the word "baka-ish"

Hehe sorry!

Make REVIEWS!


	2. A Cinderella Story

**IN THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER IT ENDED SAYING THAT NATSUME WILL BE ONE OF HOTARU'S 3 PRINCES IN HER BIRTHDAY**

**MIKAN ALSO THOUGHT THAT HOTARU WAS TRYING TO TAKE NATSUME AWAY FROM HER  
**

* * *

_**Setting:Hotaru was minding her own business..afterwards..Mikan came angrily shouting!

* * *

**_

Mikan:Are you trying to take Natsume away from me?

Hotaru:NO!

Mikan:Did you know he will be dancing with at your b-day(oops).

Hotaru:NO!

Mikan:So it wasn't you who planned that?

Hotaru:NO!

Mikan:Sorry!

Hotaru:BAKA!-shoots Mikan with baka gun-

Mikan:I think I deserve that…

Hotaru:Try asking before commenting,idiot!

Mikan:Alright!...I have a secret!

Hotaru:So…

Mikan:About you…

Hotaru:Spill it!

Mikan:Ruka likes you!

Hotaru:Ha ha,funny(sarcastic)Also Natsume likes you!

Mikan:I mean it!

Hotaru:And I mean it also!

Both pauses and giggles

Hotaru and Mikan:SO..

Hotaru:You go first.

Mikan:Sorry!

Hotaru:Same!

Hotaru and Mikan were walking down the hall…and so after 2 days came Hotaru's birthday!

Misaki-Sensei:Welcome all to Hotaru Imai's birthday!

Children cheering "COME OUT HOTARU!"

Misaki-Sensei:Oh yes!Now comes out Miss Imai!

Children shoutin "Yehey!!!"

Hotaru was in a big light-violet dress,Ruka stares

Hotaru:Thankyou everyone for coming.

Narumi:And now Hotaru will be dancing with the 3 chosen students!First up is Mister Yuu Tobita!

While dancing

Yuu:Hi Hotaru!

Hotaru:Nice(sarcastic)

Yuu:Happy Birthday?

Hotaru:Thanks!

After Yuu

Narumi:Mister Hyuuga!come on down!

-dancing-

Hotaru:Did you know that Mikan likes you?

Natsume:Very funny,Well Ruka likes you.

Hotaru:You're the funny one!-arguing-

Kept on dancing frowning until it was finish

Narumi:Thankyou Natsume!Lastly is Ruka Nogi!

-dancing-

Ruka and Hotaru just kept on blushing until Ruka stepped on Hotaru's foot.

Hotaru:Ouch!

Ruka:Sorry!

Kept on dacing until finish…but afterwards it was time to eat!

Hotaru:Dig up!-sarcastic-

Ruka:You eat first Hotaru!

Hotaru:no…

Ruka:I insist you go first!

Hotaru:I said dig up!Your spoiling my appetite!

Ruka:Sorry!

Hotaru calmed down

Hotaru:Sorry also.

It was 12:00,normally Hotaru was supposed to be asleep at 9:30 but it was her birthday so she was allowed until 12:00,so it was time.

Hotaru:I need to go!

Natsume:Why?

Mikan yeah why?

Hotaru:I am only allowing myself until 12:00!

So Mikan and Natsume let Hotaru walk

Ruka:Wait Hotaru!

Hotaru:I need to go!

Ruka pulls Hotaru's hand and suddenly kisses her…-lips-

Hotaru:Thank you!

Ruka:Welcome!

Hotaru:A-a-a-I-lu-lo-luv-love-yu-you!

Ruka blushes

* * *

So did you like the story??? 

More REVIEWS pls!


	3. Our New Baby!

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER(A CINDERELLA STORY),RUKA THOUGHT OF STOPPING HOTARU FROM GOING,BUT INSTEAD OF THAT,RUKA JUST PULLED HOTARU'S HAND AND KISSED HER**

* * *

_**Setting:The day after Hotaru's birthday…Mikan was already up,while Hotaru was still sleeping,while sleeping Hotaru was sleeptalking about Ruka.

* * *

**_Mikan:Huh?Hotaru's always up before me!Hey shes sleeptalking! 

Hotaru:GIVE HIM BACK!(sleeptalking)

Mikan:HHOOTTAARRUU!!

Hotaru wakes up

Hotaru:Shut your pie hole,baka!

Mikan:I heard you sleeptalking!

Hotaru:SO!?!

Mikan:Whos' the "HIM" in your dream?

Hotaru:It's none of your business,moron.

Mikan:Could you be nice to me?

Hotaru:Try asking again.

Mikan:What?

Hotaru:Dumb!

Mikan:Why were you called "ICE QUEEN"?

Hotaru:Dunno.

At the boys dorm…

Natsume:Hey Ruka!

Ruka:Yeah?

Natsume:What happened yesterday?

Ruka:Nothing special,why?

Natsume:Nothing.

Narumi comes in…

Narumi:Annoucement,pls go to class for a very important project.

Girl's dorm…

Narumi comes in

Narumi:Hi,pls go to class early for a project!

So everyone was in the classroom already!

Narumi:Everyone boy will be paired up with a girl for a project of disciplinary of puberty!

Hotaru raises her hand…

Narumi:Yes Hotaru?

Hotaru:What is this project?

Narumi:To take care of a baby!

Natsume:Is it emotionless?

Narumi:In fact,You need to make it happy!

Mikan:What kind of baby?

Ruka:An Alice Academy Baby.

Mikan:Whats that?

Hotaru:Its like a real baby but normally it's a doll!

Natume:How long is this?

Narumi:Just two days!

Ruka:Great(sarcastically)

Narumi:Natsume with Mikan,Ruka with Hotaru,Yuu with Sumire,Anna with Yome,and Nonoko with Kitsuneme.

Otonashi:Sir Narumi two girls are left!

Narumi:That leaves you and Wakako together!

Wakako:What!

Narumi:No more complaints,now here are your AABs'

Class B:Thankyou Mr.Narumi.

Narumi:Go on and name it!

Mikan:Why do I have to be stuck with a pervert!

Natsume:Not a pervert!

Mikan:Name it?

Natsume:Polka-dot.

Mikan:Why Polka-dot!

Nastume:Okay then lets burn it instead!

Mikan:No,no,Polka-dot is alright!(having that "You're-The-Boss" look)

The other side…

Ruka:hey…

RT

_This is hard…I might even get to tell her my feelings,at least Natsume doesn't knows!_

End of RT

Hotaru:What do you wanna name it,honey?

Ruka:Honey?

Hotaru:Forget I ever told you that!

HT

_Its gonna be hard!_

End of HT

Ruka:Mix our names to form her name!

Hotaru:Hotaruka?

Ruka:Too long…

Hotaru:Hoka?

Ruka:Too short…

Hotaru:Rukaru?

Ruka:Just right!

Rukaru:Momy!Dady!

Hotaru and Ruka:Aww!

* * *

So just keep on reading! 

Give me reviews pls!


	4. Girlfriend,Boyfriend,KISS?

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER(OUT NEW BABY)IT ENDED WITH NAMING RUKA AND HOTARU'S AAB,RUKARU,ALSO HOTARU SUDDENLY CALLED RUKA AS HONEY WHICH RUKA STILL REMEBERS AND LIKES,HOTARU REALLY LIKES RUKA,BUT NEVER TOLD ANYONE,IN FACT THE 2 LOVERS NEVER EVEN TOLD THEIR BESTFRIENDS THAT,ONLY MIKAN KNEW THAT**

* * *

_**Setting:The 1**__**st**__** day of Sweet Guidance**_

* * *

Hotaru:Hey Mikan!

Mikan:Yes?

Hotaru:Are you ecxited?

Mikan:For what?

Hotaru:For taking care of our AAB

Mikan:Not at all,I need to spend 2 whole days with a pervert!

Ruka and Natsume comes in…

Natsume:Who,you calling a pervert!

Mikan:Who else,Natsume Hyuuga!(Mikan thought Hotaru said that and never knew Natsume was there)

Hotaru:Uh…Mikan…

Mikan:Why did he even pull my clothes!

Hotaru:Mmmiiikkkaaannn…

Mikan:He really is a pervert!A JERK!With a capital J!

Hotaru:MIKAN!

Mikan:What!

Hotaru:Natsume is right behind you!

Natsume:And I heard the whole thing!

Mikan:YOU DESERVE IT PERVERT!

Natsume:What duh!

Mikan and Natsume started to fight and argue,while Hotaru was thinking,Ruka suddenly came next to her

Ruka:H-Hi

Hotaru:H-hi

RT

_How baka-ish am I,I know she doesn't likes me!_

End of RT

Ruka:I have Rukaru

Hotaru:I bought some AABMilk yesterday.

Ruka:You feed it.

Hotaru:Don't make fun of me!

Ruka:Why would I?

Hotaru:After all the times I blackmailed you?

Ruka:Oh,yes,I forgive you,I got used to it anyways,it is your job?

Hotaru:I just did that to make money,for my school supplies and more.

Ruka:I and Rukaru will help!

Hotaru:Thanks,lets go!

Natsume and Mikan never noticed they left,after the selling of stuff…

Hotaru:Thanks for helping me Ruka,Rukaru!

Ruka:No problem!

Rukaru:No pwabwem,mwamie!

Hotaru kisses them on cheek

Hotaru:Rukaru sure is having fun,lets play with him!

Ruka:Sure!

After 1 hour it was lunch,They all went to the lunchroom,Hotaru,Ruka and Rukaru were together

Mikan,Natsume and Polka-dot came…

Mikan:Why did I have to be paired up with you?

Natsume:Moron!I never told you I wanted to be with you!UGLY!

Polka-dot starts to cry

Mikan:Oh no its crying!

Natsume:So?

MT

_Am I the moron?Obviously its you!PERVERT!_

End of MT

Mikan:Hey Hotaru!

Hotaru,Ruka and Rukaru:Huh?

NT

_Here we go again!_

End of NT

Mikan:Whats you AAB's name?

Ruka:Rukaru,why?

Natsume:Whatever

Hotaru:Where's yours?

Mikan:Unfortunately,Shes with his stupid,perverted father!

Hotaru:Ow…

Mikan:How do you manage to keep it happy?

Ruka:Simple,Just bye some AABMilk from Central town.

Natsume:Which costs?

Hotaru:100 rabbits,Luckily I've been saving,That's why I afforded to buy one,cuz I have about 20,000 rabbits

Ruka:100?

Mikan:I can't afford that!

Natsume:But I can.

Mikan:hmph…

Natsume:You buy 2,here 250 rabbits,buy some clothes for you while your at it.

Mikan:You big,fat MEANIE!

Shoda comes

Shoda:Hello my princess

Hotaru:Who you calling a princess???

Shoda:You!

Hotaru:blab yourself

Shoda:As president of Hotaru fanclub,We want you to celebrate our 2 year celebration!

Ruka heard that and went near Hotaru

Ruka:What are they talking about?(Whispering to Hotaru)

Shoda:You of course don't have a boyfriend so can I ask you out?

Hotaru:Uh…Unfortunately I do have a boyfriend!

Everyone:Huh?

Hotaru held Ruka's hand and pointed at him

Hotaru:He,Ruka Nogi,his my boyfriend.

RT

_What is she saying,of course I like her but I am not her boyfriend!_

End of RT

Shoda:Give me proof!

Hotaru:See this

Hotaru:pointing out to RUKARU

Hotaru:It's an AAB,And I like my job being its mother for a project.

Shoda:That's no proof!Which means he isn't really your boyfriend!

Hotaru had no choice but to do something else

Hotaru:Of course we are!

As another proof,Hotaru looked and stared at Ruka's blue eyes

Ruka:Ho-Ho-Hotaru

Hotaru claimed Ruka's lips with a big kiss

Shoda:What!

Natsume:It can't be!

Mikan:What!Hotaru…

* * *

So I will just continue it,after all I really like Ruka,He is _**BIT **_ more cuter than Natsume in the manga and while they're fifteen years old! 


	5. Love Ya NOT!

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER(GIRLFRIEND,BOYFRIEND,KISS?)IT ENDED WITH HOTARU SAYING THAT RUKA WAS AND STILL IS HER BOYFRIEND,BECAUSE OF THAT IRRITATING,BONE-HEADED FREAK BROTHER OF SUMIRE,SHODA**

* * *

_**Setting:The day after the argument.Definitely,Ruka and Natsume would be going to Mikan and Hotaru's dorm/room,unfortunately,only Natsume came,So the real setting is when Natsume came…**_

* * *

Hotaru:Wheres Ruka?

Natsume:In our room,thinking about something…

Mikan:Hey Hotaru…

Hotaru:Yeah?

Mikan:Do ya think his freaking out because of what you said yesterday?

Natsume:Probably he is because he told me…uh…sorry,I just remembered that he told me not to tell anyone…But he did freak out

* * *

Natsume's Mind and a silent flashback

_Ruka:Hey Na-Natsume_

_Natsume:Why you stammering?_

_Ruka:Do you remember what happened this afternoon?_

_Natsume:Yeah,I do,Hotaru really did that,I can't believe it!_

_Ruka:Well actually we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend but I really like her…blushing…_

_Natsume:Your stammering and freaking out over some girl?_

_Ruka:Hey that's not nice!I would support her no matter what!_

_Natsume:Sorry…_

_Ruka:Remember the time you asked me what happened on Hotaru's birthday?And I answered nothing special…_

_Natsume:Yeah,I still remember!_

_Ruka:Actually,I kissed her,ACCIDENTALLY,on the lips but I really liked it a lot!_

_Natsume:Is that so?Will you ever get to tell her that you like her?_

_Ruka:Not sure,but,keep this as a secret ok?_

_Natsume:Promise_

End of tiny and silent flash back which Natsume just remembered

* * *

Natsume:You might as well ask him…

Hotaru:I knew it,he can't stand a chance!

Mikan:What are you talking about?

Hotaru:Nothing,You visit him!

Mikan:Why only me?

Hotaru:Alright!I'll come with you…

Hotaru and Mikan left

Natsume:Great!Alone again! XD

In the boys dorm

Hotaru:Mikan,I can't go in…

Mikan:Why?

Hotaru:Cuz…

Mikan:Come on!

Mikan and Hotaru knocks

Ruka:Who is it?

Mikan:Its us Mikan and Hotaru!

Ruka:Uh…uh…co-come-i-in

Mikan:Thanks!

Mikan and Hotaru comes

Mikan:Hi

Ruka:Hi Mikan..Hi…

Hotaru:Yeah hi!

Ruka:You so silent?

Hotaru:uh…

Mikan:Don't ask,anyways can you tell us why you stayed here,freaking out?

Ruka:Uh…uh…remember what happened yesterday?

Hotaru:In the lunchroom?

Ruka:Yeah,there,you spreaded that we were boyfriend and girlfriend but we aren't,unfortunately it was alright with me.

Mikan:Getting confused here!

Ruka:In short,I wanna make it come true by asking Hotaru out on a date.

Hotaru:M-me?

Ruka:Yeah,I really like you but I never got the courage to tell you because you might think its stupid.

Hotaru:Actually,I confess,I really like you also Ruka..thats why I would always kiss you or hold your hand.

Ruka:Your liar!

Hotaru:No!

Mikan:Trust me Ruka!She does like you!

Ruka:You swear?

Hotaru:Yeah I do,anyways,wheres Rukaru?

Ruka:Here,I gave it food!

Hotaru:Speaking of AAB project,what happened to ours?

Ruka:Actually,I haven't been able to sleep well because of Polka-dot,Natsume won't take care of her!

Mikan:WHAT!Where is it?

Ruka:On Natsume's bed.

Mikan looks for Polka-dot while looking…

Ruka:So do you accept?

Hotaru:Yeah sure!Where exactly?

Ruka:At the Resturant at Central town

Mikan:Found IT!

Unfortunately Ruka and Hotaru were about to go out,Ruka was holding her hand and suddenly slipped on one of Youichi's toy car and with that happening Ruka held Hotaru's skirt,after falling it ripped and Ruka saw and stared at Hotaru's violet plain panty.

Hotaru:How could you?!?

Ruka:Hotaru,I didn't mi…

But Hotaru went out of the room sad and embrassed and slamed the door.

Mikan:Oh no.

Ruka:I'm doomed.

* * *

Eventually in the next chapter Hotaru might be staying away from Ruka…

Pls leave reviews

Me:Hey did you like my story?

Suzette:Great story!keep it up

Me:Thanks!


	6. The Letter,The Night

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER(LOVE YA!NOT!)IT ENDED SAYING RUKA SLIPPED WITH HIS HANDS HELD ON HOTARU'S SKIRT WHICH MADE HOTARU EMBARRASSED,BECAUSE IT RIPPED.HOTARU WAS REALLY MAD THAT SHE SLAMMED THE DOOR,AND RUKA WASN'T ABLE TO SAY SORRY.**

* * *

_**Setting:In the morning,Ruka and Natsume came inside Mikan and Hotaru's dorm ,unfortuanately Hotaru left early,knowing Ruka and Natsume would go in their room and say hi,Hotaru was feeling embarrassed being seen by boys with a plain violet panty that she haven't met Ruka again.

* * *

**_Natsume:Wheres Hotaru? 

Mikan:She left already,actually crying.

Ruka starts to think

RT

_Maybe,because of what happened yesterday,wish Mikan won't tell Natsume_

End of RT

Natsume:Why was she crying,I never saw her cried?

Mikan:Because of what happened yesterday.

Natsume:What happened?

Mikan:Ru…

Ruka suddenly closes her mouth and thinks of an excuse.

Ruka:Lets just go to class…

Natsume:Ok then.

NT

_Maybe it was because of Ruka…_

End of NT

At class…

Narumi:Goodmorning!

Class B except Hotaru:Morning Sir!

Narumi:Hotaru?

Hotaru:Morning Sir…(in a I-feel-down look)

Narumi:You look down?

Hotaru:Sorry…

Narumi:Lets begin…

So class started,while class was going on,Ruka would always look at Hotaru,He always saw Hotaru's head down…

You see Ruka is at the back with Natsume,and beside Mikan,Mikan would always see Ruka looking at Hotaru,but Hotaru was down so she never looked at anything…finally

Classes ended…

Narumi:Now remember to bting your AABs tomorrow!

Class B:Yes Sir…

Narumi:Class dismissed…

Hotaru walked and not used her scooter

Mikan:Theres Hotaru!

Natsume:She really is down,I never seen her without her scooter.

Ruka:I hate myself…

Natsume:Your admitting that it was your fault why shes down?

Ruka:Alright!It was my fault.

Mikan:Tell Natsume what happened.

Ruka:While we were going out of the room,I slipped on one of Youchan's toy,So with that I held her skirt,then it ripped,revealing her violet panty,which was embarrassing because it happened in th boys dorm!

Natsume:I can't help you,I am not an expert on girls,duh…

Mikan:Maybe I can!

Ruka:And what will you make me do,baka.

Mikan:…eeerrrrrr…Anyways just slip a letter in her locker.

Ruka:You sure it will work?

Natsume:Hey,Little Ms.Polka-dot here is up to something.

Mikan:JERK!

Natsume:What!

Ruka:Here it goes,anyways bye,gonna make the letter.

Mikan and Natsume fought,Ruka was in his room making a letter.

It said

Dear Hotaru

I am sorry for what happened yesterday

Anyways,do you want to continue our date?

Meet me in your room if you do…

Love,Ruka

Ruka slipped the letter in,So he went to central town,bought a gift(Howalon-Fluff Puffs-) for her,and waited in Hotaru's room,When Hotaru got to her locker,the first thing she saw was the letter.

Hotaru:I accept,but he still owes me big time!

Mikan and Natsume came

Natsume:Whats that?

Hotaru:It's a letter.

Mikan:That must be from Ruka.

Hotaru:Wha…How..huh?

Mikan:Nothing…

Hotaru:I need to go to our room,bye.

Mikan:Bye

So Hotaru went to their room,when she got there,she saw Ruka immediately.

Hotaru:Hi Ruka…(in a I-am-mad-at-you way/look)

Ruka:Look!I am sorry!

Hotaru:I accept…sheish(in a what-e-ver way)

Ruka:So lets go?

Hotaru:Where?

Ruka:The restaurant,I reserved 2 sits for us.

Hotaru:Ow…(blushing)

So they went to the restaurant called "Purple Lobster" in Central Town.

Hotaru:Wow!

Ruka:A pair of lobsters pls.

Hotaru:Great food?

The lobsters come…so they eat…after eating…

Waitor:The bill is 300 rabbits.

Hotaru:I'll pay for it…

Ruka:No I'll pay for it,here.

Waitor:Thankyou.

Hotaru:I had a great time with you.(kisses him)

Ruka:Me too…

Hotaru:I'll be going now,bye

Ruka:Bye…

Hotaru:I heard theres an audition for Christmas

Ruka:I'll try to audition,maybe we can even be the two pairs in it.

Hotaru:I know,well bye.

Ruka:I love you

Then Ruka came near to Hotaru and kissed her on the lips.

Ruka:Uh…your turning red…

Hotaru:Uh…Bye…

So that night was finish

* * *

Wish you liked it… 

Questions

Do you think Ruka will succeed in being Hotaru's real boyfriend?

Why?

To answer,just submit a review

Go Rukaru!!!


	7. You and Me,Him and Her

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER(THE LETTER,THE NIGHT)HOTARU ASKED RUKA IF HE WANTED TO AUDITION FOR THE SCHOOL CHRISTMAS PLAY, RUKA ACCEPTED.**

* * *

_**Setting:In the theater,for the audition of the play "A Faraway Christmas".**_

* * *

Narumi:Lets start,first auditions for Mia.Who is first? 

Anna:Me!

Narumi:Go on Anna.

Anna(Acting)

Um…Oh Eric,This Christmas,I will be in Ca-ca-nada…uh…

Narumi:Ok,That's enough,Hotaru,you next.

Ruka:Go on Hotaru,I'll support you.

Hotaru:thanks…(acting now)

Oh Eric,This Christmas,My mom told me we will be in Canada,I wish you can go with us…

While Hotaru was acting…

Mikan:Shes good…I never knew she was good,after all these 5 years!

Natsume:Well at least your not going to get that part.

Sumire:Natsume-kun is right,because I'ma gonna get it(while hugging his arm)

Natsume:Mind your own bizwacks Sumire!

Sumire:Well I…hmph…

Hotaru(now singing)

You and me royalty,side by side,prince and princess,king and queen…Never knew you,never knew me,never knew royaltys' by our side

Students clap loudly

Narumi:Thankyou Hotaru.Next up is…Sumire

Sumire(sings)

U n me rooooooooyaltei!!!!!!!sayd bay saaaaaaaaayd!

Everybody closes their ears

Narumi:We heard enough…next audition is the part of Eric,Yuu pls.

Yuu:(Acting)

I..what was that again???...oh yeah…I won't let….anybody,somebody,nobody?ruin our...

Narumi:Thankyou...Ruka?

Ruka(Acting)

I won't let anybody,ruin our Christmas,do you think I choose you just because your cute?

Natsume:Go RUKA!!!

Mikan:Natsume?

Natsume:Uh…Nothing…

Narumi:Great Acting Ruka!

Ruka:Thankyou Sir.

Narumi:Next is for Mia's mom,who wants to go first?

Mikan:ME!

Narumi:Go on then…

Mikan(Acting)

Come on Mia,We need to go!

Narumi:Thankyou!Who is next?

Wakako:Me Sir.

Narumi:Start.

Wakako(Acting)

Ka-Cam own Mia,Weh ned 2 goe

Narumi:Next!Anyone else???

Nonoko:I want to audition for Eric's mother!

Narumi:Ok then…

Nonoko(Acting)

I have some news,son!We will be having our vacation at Canada!

Narumi:Anyone else?

No one raises their hand

Narumi:Guess that's it!The list will be posted.

Everybody goes to sleep…In the morning…

They found themselves crowded,just to look who the characters are…

* * *

As seen 

"A Faraway Christmas"

Mia Yakumo-Hotaru Imai

Eric Tonouchi-Ruka Nogi

Ms.Yakumo-Mikan Sakura

Ms.Tonouchi-Nonoko Osagawara

Practice this afternoon!at the Theater

-Mr.Narumi

* * *

After looking at that 

Mikan:Hey Hotaru you got the lead!You too Ruka!

Natsume:Which means they'll be kissing each other…

Ruka:So…

Hotaru:Your accepting my lips???What!!!

Ruka:No…no…not like that.

(then suddenly looks at Mikan and Natsume with a this-is-all-your-fault way)

Mikan:WHAT!

Natsume:YOU!!!

Hotaru:BAKAS!(then shoots Mikan,Natsume and Ruka with Baka Cannon)

Natsume:Why you!

Hotaru again shoots Natsume with Baka Cannon,And started to walk to the theater

Narumi:Everyone one set…3-2-1-ACTION!

(Acting)

Mia(Hotaru):Hey Eric!

Eric(Ruka):What?

Mia:Merry Christmas!

Eric:Same to you!

Curtain down then up,At Mia's house(acting)

Ms.Yakumo:Hello Mia,Home so soon?

* * *

**Disclaimer:Can we do,FASTFORWARD?**

* * *

Ms.Yakumo:Mia 

Mia:Yes Ma?

Ms.Yakumo:We will be going to Canada,my company is transferring.

Mia:What,How about Eric?

Ms.Yakumo:Well he will just have to stay here.You will make some new friends there!

Mia:How could you?!?

Mia then runs off and goes to Eric's House,She rang the doorbell twice and Ms.Tonouchi answered

Ms.Tonouchi:May I ask of Assisstance?

Mia:Is Eric Tonouchi home?

Ms.Tonouchi:Why yes he is,ERIC!

Eric:Yes?Oh hi Mia!

Mia:I need to talk to you

* * *

**Disclaimer:Hold on can we just go to the end?**

* * *

Ms.Tonouchi:Eric 

Eric:Yes(very sad because Mia was already gone for one month)

Ms.Tonouchi:Your dad called and said we will be going to Canada

Eric:YES!

* * *

**Disclaimer:Alright we get it they're gonna see Mia again,can we go to the part!**

**Me:Ok,ok,sheish,talk about abusive.**

**Disclaimer:What was that!**

**Me:Nothing!**

* * *

Eric:MIA! 

Mia:ERIC!

Hugs each other and kisses(lips)

* * *

**Me:Happy now?**

**Disclaimer:Very Happy!**

* * *

So did you like the story? 

That Disclaimer is really PUSHY!!!


	8. The End of My Night

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER(YOU AND ME,HIM AND HER)THE PRACTICE ENDED WITH RUKA KISSING HOTARU…**

* * *

_**Setting:Its already Christmas…(Why?Because the disclaimer insisted to go on and on because I am too slow)**_

* * *

Narumi:Goodmorning and Merry Christmas to all!We are about to present a play which is entitled "A Faraway Christmas"! 

Crowd:YEY!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:Can we just go to the ending part???**

**Me:But when it was practice time,some parts weren't seen,because of you!**

**Disclaimer:And you still try to blame me because of the slowpokes who read!?!**

**Me:Ow…no,no,no,wait…YES!**

**Disclaimer:Well forgive me for being so FAST!**

**Me:Sorry ya'll,the disclaimer would want to fastforward again…waaah…**

**Everyone:BAKA DISCLAIMER!**

**Me:Actually you shouldn't be saying tha…**

**Disclaimer:WHAT!**

**Mikan(from the watchers):Yah!BAKA!**

**Me:SHUT UP!!!**

**Everyone shuts up**

**Me:He's Natsume,the disclaimer,so run off before you get burned!**

**Everyone runs**

**Disclaimer:Could we go now?!?**

**Me:Yes…**

* * *

The Ending(kiss)part

Narrator(Narumi):So they leaved Hapily ever after…

Crowd:YEY!!!

Narumi:The charcters behind th screen…Hotaru Imai as Mia Yakumo!

Crowd:YEY!!!

Narumi:Eric Tonouchi as Ruka Nogi!

Crowd:YEY!!!

Narumi:Ms.Yakumo as Mikan Sakura!

Crowd:BOO!!!

Mikan:WHAT!I am going to kill ya'll!

Narumi:Ms. Tonouchi as Nonoko Osagawara!

Crowd:YEY!!!

Narumi:Thankyou for watching our play!

Everyone leaves

Ruka:You did great Hotaru!

Hotaru:You too..blushes…

Mikan:Don't I get a congratulations?!?

Natsume:Ok then,Congratulations…

Mikan:Thanks

Natsume:baka…

Mikan:HEY!!!

Natsume:You only asked for a congratulations phrase,you didn't tell us what kind…duh…

Hotaru:Hes kinda right…

Mikan:WHAT!What do you think Ruka?

Ruka:Natsume's correct…sorry.

Mikan says bad words…

Narumi:Hi guys!

Students:Morning Mr.Narumi!

Narumi:We are going to celebrate for the success of our play,would you all like to come?

Students:YEHEY!!!

Narumi:Come now…

Then they go to a secret party place…

Students:Wow!

Narumi:Let us eat!

Everyone eats…after eating they all went to their dormitories,actually Ruka and Hotaru stays in one room,also Natsume and Mikan…in Hotaru and Ruka's room…

Hotaru:Change into your jammies already in the bath room,I will change here.

Ruka:Sure…

So when Ruka was done changing he saw Hotaru in a night gown…then Hotaru kissed him then they slept.

Hotaru:Goodnight!

Ruka:Night!

* * *

So did you liked it??? 

Its unfortunately the last chapter…sorry

Disclaimer:What!

Mikan:Oh,Natsume come on…(then kisses him on the cheek and leaves)

Me:Well,at least I am back to my old self!

TY!!!


End file.
